The Three Words
by Zurgboy2
Summary: Who knew what three words could do? Who knew?
1. Nico gets scared to Death

**THE THREE WORDS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or the THO series, if I did, they would be pretty bad. I am new at this, so bare with me. **

**Set somewhere in between the Last Olympian and the Lost Hero.**

Thalia was lounging near the coast, thinking of a certain corps-breath son of Hades. She wondered why that dim-witted idiot couldn't read the signs she was giving him. Surely he wasn't as dumb as Percy, who took almost 4 years to tell Annabeth he loves her, but he could have fooled her.

Just thinking about him made her stomach flutter. She could barely hear some of her comrades arguing with some Aphrodite's girls. She heard something like "the most 3 most famous words in a sentence". She remembered something about some Aphrodite's kids saying something about "I love you" being a famous term among mortals, but why should she care? She's a follower of Artemis, the eternal maiden.

That thought immediately brought conflicting emotions. What would Artemis say? Would she kick her out? Or destroy her for breaking an oath?

Thalia hoped it wasn't the latter because it would all be a waste considering she didn't know if Nico even "likes" her at all. She wondered how her comrades would feel if their lieut-

Speak of the Devil's son, Nico Di Angelo, sporting a leather jacket and his Styngian Iron sword at his side. Thalia almost swooned on the spot. She thought she saw Nico's mouth moving, then she realized he was talking to her.

"Hey, Thalia, you there, earth to pinecone face."

Thalia woke up from her thoughts, she commanded (hoping he didn't notice her blush spreading to her face) "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to tell you three words"

"And?" Thalia questioned, she hoped it was what she thought it was, and she could feel her legs turn to jelly. She would have fainted on the spot but something willed her to stay strong.

Nico looked around and came close to Thalia and whispered, "I am awesome"

Hades never understood why his son wanted to stay in the underworld for a few weeks but who was he to question.

**First try at this, please don't hate.**

**Thinking of making a 2****nd**** chapter, review and if you want, give me some ideas .**


	2. Hades tries to help

**Thanks Thals for the review, hope you like it.**

**A week later**

Nico was having a dinner with Hades, Persephone and Demeter. Hades noticed Nico wasn't touching his McDonalds burger.

"What's wrong, son?"

Nico looked up and noticed everyone is staring at him, "What!"

Demeter pipes up," You know that boy needs some cereal, all that junk is making him dumb."

"Demeter, really, which child will choose cereal over a McDonald's burger." Hades argued.

"Why wouldn't they, back in my days people ate cereal all the time." Demeter smiled at that memory.

"But that was during World War 2, they had no choice." Persephone was trying not to laugh at her mother's face which was turning red.

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

Persephone intervened, "Mom, calm down, you're going of topic. We were asking the boy what's wrong, not whether cereal is better than a McDonald's

burger"

"I still think the burger is better" Hades mumbled, but immediately kept quiet at the sight of his wife's glare."Anyway, Nico, what's wrong?"

"Thalia and her stupid hotheadedness" Nico grumbled

"WHAT?" Hades bellowed. He wasn't used to his kid mumbling. He pointedly ignored Demeter's comments about Nico needing cereal.

"THALIA, that's what's wrong." Nico yelled.

"Lady troubles, ehh son, I can help you there, I used to be a ladies man during the 20th century." At this statement, Demeter and Persephone started laughing.

"AND WHY ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING." Hades yelled.

Persephone and Demeter started taking in deep breaths to stop the laughing, but after a few seconds they started continued for 5 minutes, they stopped as their sides were hurting.

"You're a real ladies man." Demeter said sarcastically. "You're idea of getting a girl is by kidnapping one and forcing her to marry you." At this Demeter pointed to Persephone.

Nico was looking at his dad and could have sworn he saw his dad blushing a deep red. He couldn't help but smirk.  
"Fine, fine, I admit. Maybe I went a little overboard with Persephone."

Persephone replied, "A little, you KIDNAPPED me and FORCED me to MARRY you. If that's a little overboard, I would hate to see you going totally overboard."

"That's enough." Hades replied meekly. "At least let the boy speak, I'm sure he's wondering if Dionysus put us under a spell or something."

"Hello, that boy has a name." Nico stated.

"Sorry, Nico, please continue before Demeter and Persephone start screeching." Nico noticed the glares Hades was receiving from his wife and mother-in-law and wondered if Thalia was their sister.

Nico sighed, "Fine. I told Thalia that I wanted to tell her three words and I told her," I am awesome." and she being the hotheaded daughter of Zeus started chasing me and swearing that she would shock me."

"So that's why you came here last week and haven't left since." Hades said. " Fine, I'll give you your money later Demeter." At this Nico looked up and raised an eyebrow and noticed Demeter's smirk.

"Hades and I had a bet; he thought you came here to visit him while I thought it was something else." Demeter explained.

Nico rolled his eyes. He really though whether Dionysus really did put them under a spell or not."That's my problem, and I have no idea as to why that made her angry."

"Beats me, let's talk to Aphrodite tomorrow, I'm sure she would understand what's wrong with her."

Nico groaned. Great, let the whole of Olympus know about my problems.

**Reminder: This is my first time actually writing something, so please don't hate and review if you got some tips for me or if you liked it.  
Flames accepted**


	3. Aphrodite breaks it to him

**Thank you Thals and ThaliaDiAngelo for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**

**At Olympus.**

"But Daaaaaaaaad, I don't want to see Aphrodite", Nico whined. Hades ignored him and continued dragging him through the halls of Olympus.

"Hey uncle, what's up cousin?" Apollo asked as he saw the two while walking down the halls.

"Just trying to find Aphrodite." Hades replied again ignoring the pleading looks of his son.

"And why may I ask are you trying to find out where the Goddess of Love is?" Apollo asked thinking of many reasons, but nothing could have prepared him for the answer.

"Nico's got some girl problems and I want to help him sort it out." Hades replied.

"Oooh, and who is the lucky girl our little demon has taken a fancy for?" Apollo winked at Nico.

"None of your business. And it's nothing like that." Hades replied firmly.

"Then why are you going to Aphrodite for help?" Apollo asked, this wiggling his eyebrows at Nico.

"BECAUSE, I don't think the other goddesses would be of much help." Hade replied in a serious tone and continued to drag his son around Olympus in search of the Make-up monster.

Apollo knew better not to argue with a Member of the Big Three. He also knew why Hades wanted to help Nico out. He felt guilty for not being there for his only son/child when Bianca died, so he wanted to be on Nico's good side. Apollo stopped thinking and started to wonder where his younger sister was, it's been a whole good 2 hours since he annoyed her.

Back to Nico, he couldn't believe his dad is making him do this. Just because you don't know how to help me with my problems, doesn't mean you get to ask help from the gossip queen of Olympus.

Finally, they found her room. A huge pink room with saloon chairs everywhere and pink frilly doilies littered here and there. Aphrodite was sitting in the middle of her bed reading the Times and a bunch of others magazines which Nico couldn't read due to, wouldn't you have guessed it, his Dyslexia. The bed was huge and could have fit five mortal men in it.

Aphrodite noticed Hades and welcomed him in. Nico knew all about Aphrodite's spell of making the beholder believe he saw their crushes when they looked at her. He knew he would see many people, a girl he met in the Lotus Casino, a girl from camp, a TV news anchor etc. But what surprised him was a fleeting glimpse of a punk girl, who looked quite familiar but he couldn't recognise it.

"Hello Hades, hey Nico, what brings you to my humble abode." Aphrodite asked in a sing-song voice.

"Nico here has some problems regarding a girl."Hades replied and trying not to breathe the toxic, perfume fumes which hung in the air.

"Ooooooh, little Nicy is all grown up." Aphrodite cooed. Hades almost banged his head on the wall, why do people always assume its love when it comes to the term "girl problems", he thought. Nico was thinking if suicide was better than being called "little Nicky" and swore on the river Styx that if his dad called him that, there was going to be a new Lord of the Underworld.

"It's nothing like that" Hades sighed. "Nico, please tell her what you told me."

Nico repeated everything he told his dad the day before while Aphrodite listened. Once finished Nico could have sworn Aphrodite was almost jumping in her place.

Once she calmed down, she asked Nico," Is it okay if I summon Artemis here, considering this involves one of her hunters." Hades noticed the pause before the second part but didn't think twice about it.

Nico shrugged, which Aphrodite took as a yes. She Iris- messaged Artemis, who came in a few minutes rather irritated.

"Why have you ca-" Artemis began, but was cut off by the flashy entrance of her older brother. "Where did you go sis, I was searching everywhere for you. I missed you."Apollo whined.

"You saw me 2 minutes ago and STOP CALLING ME SIS!"

"JEEZ, calm down sis, you're worse than Demeter."At this comment, Hades couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Artemis finally noticed that Hades and Nico were also in the room.

"Why did you call me here, Aphrodite?" Artemis questioned looking sceptically at the Underworld family.

"It something I want to tell you about your hunter Thalia" Aphrodite replied while trying to control herself from dancing.

"What happened to her, is she dead?" Artemis asked hurriedly, thinking if Hades was there for that particular reason.

"No! Believe me, I wouldn't allow it after what's going to happen now." Aphrodite was almost ready to burst.

"Then what is wrong with her and what's going to happen?" Artemis asked. She almost felt like slapping Aphrodite but stopped.

"THALIA IS IN LOVE WITH NICO!" Aphrodite yelled in a almost crazy fan-girl voice.

Everyone was silent till they heard a thud. They turned and saw Nico's unconscious body in the floor.

**Flames accepted, tips and reviews appreciated.**

**Thanks for bearing till now, the end is near. :P**


	4. Zeus makes a decision

**Thanks for the reviews everyone especially Thals and ThaliaDiAngelo . Hope you like it.**

No one spoke for a few minutes. They all stood still except for Aphrodite, who had a huge smirk on her face.

"Well, Apollo, make him conscious." Artemis commanded breaking the silence.

"Sure sis, but why are you in such a hurry? Can't wait to talk to your lieutenant's boyfriend, ehh." Apollo replied, smirking and waving his hands over Nico, who woke up in a few seconds. Then he remembered what happened and looked at Artemis's face.

"Oh, no reason, I just want to KILL HIM." Artemis shrieked, lunging at the revived Nico. Nico scrambled to his feet while Apollo, Hades and Aphrodite struggled to keep the hot-headed goddess from killing the boy. He wondered how a goddess who commandeered a bunch of kids new such a colorful language, but he didn't dare ask for fear of going home the other way.

Finally, the goddess calmed down enough to speak, "Aphrodite, I swear if you had anything to do with this I will make sure you never live a peaceful life."

"Don't look at me, I could never have done something like this, this is purely on their own free will." Aphrodite countered but with a sparkling glint in her eye.

Artemis stormed out of the room while the others followed thinking that she would do something drastic. "Umm, sis, where are you going?" Apollo asked nervously.

"I'm going to tell Father." Artemis said without a glance to anyone.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled except Nico who was still in shock over the news." What should I do?" he thought, "Do I really like her?"

Artemis's voice broke his train of thought." What do you expect me to do; I'll have to ask him for advice. It's his daughter."

The whole group barged into the Throne room where all the other remaining gods were seated.

"Father, I have a question to ask you?" Artemis asked.

Zeus looked up from his I Pad where he was playing Age of Mythology, "What is it and why is a demigod here?"

"Hades brought him here and that is the main reason as to why I am here." Artemis replied, wondering if this was the right choice. She then explained the story as her Father's face remained void of any emotion. "So, Father, what should I do?" Artemis asked.

"We will have to destroy him." Zeus said passively.

**Can you guess what happens next? Review if you want, flames accepted.**

**Thinking of ending the story with some bells.**


	5. Artemis makes a promise

**Sorry about the short chapters everyone (HOAPhoebs). Still a newbie at this. And Greeks vs Geeks, I don't hate Nico, I feel that he hasn't been embarrassed much and tell me what he did to your food :P. Thank you Thals for your helpful reviews and Nico may die in this chapter.]**

**Now back to the story. **

"NO!" Hades yelled as he stood in front of his son, arms outstretched, "You will not hurt my son, what about your daughter? It's her fault in the first place."

"FINE, if it makes you happy, we'll have her destroyed to." Zeus yelled with a hint of sadness.

Hades was anything but happy at this as Zeus declared," As in terms of the ancient laws, we will have a vote. All in favor of destruction." Athena and Ares raised their hands along with Zeus. The rest of the gods looked at Athena questionably, already knowing that Ares just loved destruction regardless of who it was.

"If they were to grow up and have kids, their kids would be the most powerful demigods in history and could be a threat to Olympus." Athena explained with a straight face. Nico was flabbergasted at his, he didn't even know his own feelings for Thalia and here Athena was talking about their kids. Talk about thinking ahead.

"Those against destruction!" Zeus bellowed. Everyone but Hephaestus raised their hands as he wanted no part in family affairs considering his own cow of a mother threw him of a cliff. Zeus was surprised, considering Artemis and his own brother had raised their hands.

"What is the meaning of this? You bring me the boy asking for his demise and now you side against it!" Zeus yelled. He couldn't believe this. Artemis was paralyzed at her father's reaction but, to everyone's surprise, Poseidon spoke, "Brother, leave her alone, she acted in haste because she couldn't bear the idea of her lieutenant in love. But she now knows that if you proceed she will not have her lieutenant at all."

"I thought of all the people who would agree with me, it would be you brother." Zeus said with disbelief.

"Zeus, I, unlike you, know how it feels when someone's son is in danger of being obliterated or have you forgotten." Poseidon said glaring at Zeus.

"Oh…yes….how is the lad…" Zeus stammered, now realizing that both his brothers were against him.

"I'm on Poseidon's side, if we start killing half-bloods because of love, what will our children think of us? That was the main problem in the war, remember." Hermes replied with his own glare.

"I just want to see how a Hunter would fare in a relationship, and I'm sure Aphrodite agrees with me," Apollo said mischievously ignoring his sister's glare. "I feel a haiku coming up." Apollo said, signaling the others to keep quiet.

"_Thalia's in love_

_With a certain son of Hades_

_Has this world gone mad?"_

Apollo finished and looked up expecting applause, but in turn he receive a glare from his dad and sister. "Shutting up now." Apollo mumbled

"Why don't we listen to the boy and hear what he has to say." Aphrodite said hoping to ease the tension.

Nico wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. He was still thinking whether he liked Thalia or not. He always knew something was growing between them but due to his inherited lack of social skills (Thanks dad) he had no idea what it was.

Then it smacked him in the face. He liked Thalia with all his heart. And he felt likes macking his head. "Thank you, kelp for brains, your stupidity is contagious", Nico said to himself.

"I didn't catch that." Nico looked up and saw Zeus and the remaining gods looking at him and almost pissed himself.

He decided to tell the truth," I was thanking Percy Jackson for his contagious stupidity."

"Inherited from his father." Athena commented, which made the other gods, except Poseidon of course, to laugh.

"Not to mention the kid like qualities." Apollo remarked which earned another round of laughs.

"Kid like qualities? You all are insulting a kid whose not even here." Poseidon countered glaring at Apollo.

"Hey, don't look at me; it was Owl head who started it." Apollo said, almost child-like, pointing a finger at her. He hoped using Poseidon's nickname of Athena would calm the former down.

"Who in the name of Tartarus are you calling Owl head, you.., you…, YOU BIG BALL OF GAS." Athena said. Artemis snickered.

"I am not a big ball of gas, I am a BIG BALL OF AWESOME." Apollo said which earned a smirk from Hermes.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Don't make the boy think that we all are unstable. Let him speak." Zeus bellowed. He though he heard Hades say something like, "He doesn't think, he knows it." But he let him go.

"Lord Zeus, I really like your daughter, even though she acts like you when she gets irritated, I will still like her and never leave her side." He looked up and saw Hades and Poseidon smirk about her acting like her father. Zeus was still thinking about destroying them but thought against it.

"Fine, you can date her, but if you hurt I will kill you slowly."Zeus said in a way which made Nico almost rethink his decision on who to date.

"But what about her position in the Hunt, I don't think Lady Artemis would let me live as a human."Nico said, remembering what she does to boys.

"Oh, yes. Artemis, you will relieve Thalia of her oath. But if Nico here is to ever leave her, you have my express permission to take her back and turn him into anything you want." Zeus said looking at Artemis.

Artemis almost protested, but thought against it.

"I hope you do break up with her, because I got some wonderful ideas on what to turn you into." Artemis whispered into Nico's ear.

"Now, Nico, lets go home and you can go to camp tomorrow." Hades said, taking Nico by the hand and teleporting them to the Underworld. Nico remained silent, still thinking that if he messed up, he is so gonna be screwed.

**Sorry it took so long to update, was kinda busy. Oh, sorry again if it's not funny enough, kinda felt depressed.**

**I got an idea of a story and want to know what type of pairings you would like:**

** blood and Half blood**

**2. God and God**

**No mixing up. Review, tell me and comment on the story. Flames accepted. **


	6. Thalia's fired

**Thanks for the reviews. Still need help on new pairings.**

**Now it's time for the end that you all have been waiting for.**

Thalia headed to Lady Artemis's tent as the latter had something important to discuss with her. Thalia was wondering what it was. She suddenly stopped, she was sure it was about her crush on Nico. Her FORBIDDEN crush. How could Artemis have found out? Of course, thought Thalia smacking her head, , you'd Nico must have told her about what I was about to do to him last week.

"Nico, if I ever see you after this, I'll make sure there won't be any body to burn." Thalia promised to herself.

"Enter!" Artemis commanded. Thalia almost yelped as she hadn't noticed where she was. She entered the tent after looking nervously around as if this was the last time she would see this place. She bowed to her leader and then sat cross legged in front of her.

"Hello, Thalia, there is something I want to discuss regarding your little infatuation on a certain boy of death." Artemis said almost which a mischievous glint in her eyes. Thalia stood in shock. Was her leader, the Great Lady Artemis, hater of boys, swore an oath to never give up being a virgin, teasing Thalia on an issue regarding her crush. What is this world coming to? She asked herself.

"You're not mad, Lady Artemis." Thali finally stuttered out.

"On the contrary, I'm quite pleased. You always seemed to be grumpy but if this boy can make you happy then go for it." Artemis said in an almost motherly tone."But, if he breaks your heart, I have your father's permission to turn him into anything I want."Thalia shivered at this statement.

"Now go. I've arranged a ride with my brother. Don't worry about the hunters, I'll tell them what happened." Artemis said, shaking her hand in a shooing manner.

True enough, Apollo was waiting outside with his chariot and her suitcase in which she kept her stuff.

"Hello Thalia, seems you're out of the hunt. Good thing to, if you stayed any longer with my sis, you'd be as grumpy as Zeus was when Percy flew in a plane." The sky thundered. "Oh, put a cork in it dad, I was only kidding." Apollo shouted. "Not." He whispered to Thalia, who snickered at this.

Once they got settled in, Apollo turned back and looked at her," So, I heard someone's in love with a certain son of devil." Apollo said, eyebrows raised high.

"God, does every breathing person on Olympus know of this?" Thalia asked, fury in her eyes.

"Yes, it's the next big couple after Percy and Annabeth." Apollo said in an imitation of Aphrodite. Thalia groaned, Nico you are really gonna go home the hard way.

After 10 minutes, they reached camp. Apollo, now seeing how Thalia looked after he told her how everyone found out, decided to head out of there as fast as he could. Thalia looked around for Nico and found him lounging in front of his cabin.

Nico noticed Thalia had arrived and was heading for his cabin. Dad, please protect me from what's gonna happen next, he said to himself. The moment Thalia stopped in front of him, he grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips. Thalia was shocked for a moment but responded to the kiss. They kissed for a whole 5 minutes before they heard someone whistle behind them. They turned around and noticed Annabeth and Percy snickering.

"About time you two, can't believe it took you this long. Now Annabeth, how much did you owe me?"

"About 30 daia" Annabeth mumbled with a blush creeping on her face.

"What was that?" asked Percy, trying to control his laughter at the fact that Annabeth got something wrong.

"30 dollars." A red faced Annabeth said, handing Percy the money.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, DID YOU JUST BET ON M?." Thalia screamed. Percy noticed her anger and started to back towards the sea. Thalia turned on Nico and shocked him," That was for telling all of Olympus, now wait here while I go take care of Percy." Nico sat on the grass while Annabeth was rolling on the floor laughing.

**THE END**

**Sorry if it ain't funny enough. School started, so didn't have much time to think.**


End file.
